The many adventures unknown
by sorakh77
Summary: Zelda has been searching for her best friend Link, while on the way searching for him she meets strange people who become her life longe friends.
1. Default Chapter

A certain type of rain fell that day, like it wasn't a normal kind of day. There was a person walking, walking on a road but didn't know where she was going to be next. She had a black cloak on and a blue komodo under it. She started to walk through the town called " Smile town" she murmured to her self ((stupid town)) as she walked through the town she saw that every single person in the town was smiling, but as she passed through the town everyone started to stop smiling and watch as this intruder walked through their precious town, they started to throw tomatoes and vegetables but they always missed. It was like there was a shield over this stranger who was walking through their town. Inside of her cloak she held a necklace, she had once given to link. *She started to look at the necklace and remembered a memory that kept on running in her head* (now we are hearing and seeing the memory running in her head) the girl: Link are you ok? Link? The girl starts running to link. Link: Zelda help me! I don't want to fall off this cliff! Zelda: Link hold on! *Zelda starts running to Link and grabs his hand, and pulls him up onto the ground* Zelda: are you ok link? Link: yes I'm fine, well I wouldn't be alive right now if you didn't save me, thank you. Zelda: Link I want to give you something *Zelda gives him a crystal necklace* this is for if we ever become apart you can remember me by it. (Link and Zelda hug) all of the sudden a flash of light appears and Zelda goes flying into a tree. Zelda: Link! *Zelda runs after link but then she goes flying and becomes unconscious. (Zelda opens her eyes) Zelda: AAAHHHHHHHHH! WHERE AM I? (((You are in my testing room))) Zelda: who are you! What ever you are doing to my brain stop it! (((I'm not doing anything to it; this is how I communicate with people.))) Zelda: why am I here? (Zelda gets up off of a metal table and walks around the dark room calmly). (((There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm not in a destructive mood right now, I won't hurt u .yet.))) Zelda: What do you mean yet? (((Soon in time you will find out. you are looking for someone you lost.that day still runs in your head doesn't it. I can try to help you))) Zelda: NO I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! No one can help me. I need to find him on my own. (((WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOU NEED TO BE TRAINED TO FIND HIM, YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST SOMEONE YOU KNOW!!))) Zelda: you lost someone? (((BELIEVE IT OR NOT YES I DID.))) Zelda: could you tell me? Please? (((I had an owner Amber who loved and cared for me more than anything in this world and I felt just the same, but then she had died and they tried to brain wash my memory of her, and that's how I became so angered with fury and destroyed everything in my path.))) Zelda: I'm so sorry, I'll do whatever you want as long as I can see who you are. (((Fine))) Zelda: umm what is your name? (((Why do you ask so many questions.))) Zelda: because I need to know things. (((My name is Mew two, there are you satisfied?))) Zelda: yes I am. (((Now since we have fully met each other now, we have to get to work.NOW!))) Zelda: Gezz someone is cranky. (((Shut Up!))) Zelda: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! 


	2. The adventure Begins

A certain type of rain fell that day, like it wasn't a normal kind of day. There was a person walking, walking on a road but didn't know where she was going to be next. She had a black cloak on and a blue komodo under it. She started to walk through the town called " Smile town" she murmured to her self ((stupid town)) as she walked through the town she saw that every single person in the town was smiling, but as she passed through the town everyone started to stop smiling and watch as this intruder walked through their precious town, they started to throw tomatoes and vegetables but they always missed. It was like there was a shield over this stranger who was walking through their town. Inside of her cloak she held a necklace, she had once given to link. *She started to look at the necklace and remembered a memory that kept on running in her head* (now we are hearing and seeing the memory running in her head) the girl: Link are you ok? Link? The girl starts running to link. Link: Zelda help me! I don't want to fall off this cliff! Zelda: Link hold on! *Zelda starts running to Link and grabs his hand, and pulls him up onto the ground* Zelda: are you ok link? Link: yes I'm fine, well I wouldn't be alive right now if you didn't save me, thank you. Zelda: Link I want to give you something *Zelda gives him a crystal necklace* this is for if we ever become apart you can remember me by it. (Link and Zelda hug) all of the sudden a flash of light appears and Zelda goes flying into a tree. Zelda: Link! *Zelda runs after link but then she goes flying and becomes unconscious. (Zelda opens her eyes) Zelda: AAAHHHHHHHHH! WHERE AM I? (((You are in my testing room))) Zelda: who are you! What ever you are doing to my brain stop it! (((I'm not doing anything to it; this is how I communicate with people.))) Zelda: why am I here? (Zelda gets up off of a metal table and walks around the dark room calmly). (((There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm not in a destructive mood right now, I won't hurt u .yet.))) Zelda: What do you mean yet? (((Soon in time you will find out. you are looking for someone you lost.that day still runs in your head doesn't it. I can try to help you))) Zelda: NO I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! No one can help me. I need to find him on my own. (((WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOU NEED TO BE TRAINED TO FIND HIM, YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST SOMEONE YOU KNOW!!))) Zelda: you lost someone? (((BELIEVE IT OR NOT YES I DID.))) Zelda: could you tell me? Please? (((I had an owner Amber who loved and cared for me more than anything in this world and I felt just the same, but then she had died and they tried to brain wash my memory of her, and that's how I became so angered with fury and destroyed everything in my path.))) Zelda: I'm so sorry, I'll do whatever you want as long as I can see who you are. (((Fine))) Zelda: umm what is your name? (((Why do you ask so many questions.))) Zelda: because I need to know things. (((My name is Mew two, there are you satisfied?))) Zelda: yes I am. (((Now since we have fully met each other now, we have to get to work.NOW!))) Zelda: Gezz someone is cranky. (((Shut Up!))) Zelda: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! 


End file.
